


Hot and Other Drabbles

by Haileybuns_Haven, MeowshmallowX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileybuns_Haven/pseuds/Haileybuns_Haven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowshmallowX/pseuds/MeowshmallowX
Summary: A collection of mini-AU victuuri drabbles





	1. Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeowshmallowX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowshmallowX/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor is an air-headed barista, and Yuuri is his favorite customer (and very easy to tease).

Great. Today was starting out just great. Peachy. Fantastic. 

At least, that was what Yuuri told himself as he headed down to the local coffee shop at 8:15 in the morning. 

This day was starting out just fine. Ha. Hahah. 

If fine meant having his car break down after waking up twenty minutes late because he forgot to check his alarm, then waking up to a phone call from his (now ex?) girlfriend about how it’s over and she’s with some new guy who coaches swimming and has the body of _“a god_ ” as she put it (because he _really_ needed that detail), then misplacing his contacts case and having to use bulky blue glasses that he hadn’t used in months….

Then yeah, his day was starting out fine. 

 

Yuuri sighed as he pushed open the door to the shop, instantly perking up a bit as the aroma hit him. He walked over to the counter, and stared down as he searched through his wallet for his card. 

“What can I get for you?” A bright, perky voice—and with an accent, too. Yuuri recognized it as Russian.

“One black coffee,” Yuuri pulled out his card and handed it to the cashier, looking down at the counter, “as hot as I am,” he mumbled, bitterly. 

“Hmm.” The man seemed to pause for a moment. “Okay, one black coffee—and your name is..?” 

“Yuuri.”

“Coming right up, _Yuuri_.”

As he waited for his drink, he rested his arms on the countertop, watching the barista at work. He was...beautiful. A bit taller than Yuuri, more slender, with a long, flowing drape of silver tied back in a ponytail that seemed to dance around him as he moved. Yes, beautiful was the most fitting word to describe this man. 

Yuuri snapped himself out of his thoughts as the barista approached him with his drink in hand, smiling. 

“Enjoy, Yuuri.” The barista set the drink down in front of him and—was Yuuri’s imagination getting the best of him or did the man wink at him? He glanced down at the man’s tag on his apron. _Viktor. Viktor…_

“Thank you, Viktor.”

He made his way over to a table by the window, facing away from the drink station for fear that he would start to stare again. 

Yuuri lifted the cup to his lips as he thought back to that hair and wow those eyes—he hadn’t even known eyes could _be_ that blue and _huh okay this coffee is kind of hot wait no it’s really hot wait—_

“FUCK!” Yuuri immediately—and regrettably—spit the coffee onto the tabletop before rushing back to the drink station. “Are you—are you _trying_ to kill me?!” 

The man behind the counter just stared at him, wide-eyed, as he turned his head slightly. “Why would I do something like that?” _God he looks adorable right now._

 _Come on, Yuuri, keep yourself together,_ “I said to make the coffee hot, not—“ 

“Isn’t that what you asked for?” 

“No, I said to make it as hot as I am!”

“And I _did!_ ”

“What?! What are you talking abou—“ Oh. _Oh. OH._ “Wait—what?”

The barista—Viktor, shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a towel, preparing to clean up the mess Yuuri made. 

“You’re hot. I made your drink hot.”

What. What the hell what the hell _what the hell…._

“I-I…” Yuuri looked down at his hands, pressing his forefingers together. A tidal wave of guilt washed over him as he watched the blue-eyed man wipe the table he ever-so-gracefully spit over. _Oh yeah, I’m the epitome of hotness. “I need to…uhm…” _At least apologize, damn it! You just caused more trouble for him!_ “Pee. I need to pee.” _Wait—shit. No. Fuck.__

Viktor raised a brow and pointed to the side, “Oh, well, there’s a lavatory down the hall, if you need it.” 

“Okay, thanks!” _Fuck, say it louder, will you?_ Yuuri was certain he had never run that quickly in his life. 

And Viktor, well… 

Viktor was going to have some fun with this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL CREDIT GOES TO MEOWSHMELLOWX AKA MY PHICHIT FOR COMING UP WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL IDEA AND SHARING IT WITH ME <3 Thank you for always supporting me and being such a bright ray of sunshine in my day, dear~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! (and I promise to update other things very soon but this had to happen first)


	2. Tea and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another 2 AM drabble...

Each and every morning, Viktor passes by the same café. 

It’s a simple place, a hole in the wall, really. He’s never stepped in it before.

But oh, is he tempted to do so. 

Every morning, Viktor passes by the same café, passes by the same boy in the window, the same boy with blue glasses, untidy hair, a tiny, black book, and a cup of tea. 

And every morning, for one, small moment, Viktor wishes he could walk in. 

If only he didn’t have to get to work.

 

Eventually, as time passes, Viktor can’t help but wonder what kind of tea the boy is drinking.

Is it green tea, caffeinated and hearty? Is it herbal, fruity and calming? Is it bitter? Is it steaming hot, or has it chilled with time?

Would the Boy-With-the-Book’s kisses taste like his tea? 

Would the Boy match the flavor of the tea? Will he be sweet, will he be bitter, will he be hot or cool?

He needs to know.

If only he didn’t have to go to work.

 

A day comes when Viktor is walking to work, as he always does. Only today, it is pouring. Heavy and loud and much too gloomy for Viktor’s liking. 

He’s tired. He doesn’t want to go to work today. 

He turns his head to the side and realizes that he has stopped right in front of the same café, in front of the same window with the Boy With the Book sitting, as always, with his tea. 

That same black book, with that same moppy hair, with those same foggy glasses.

And Viktor decides that he doesn’t need to make it into work today.

 

And so, in his typical fashion, he folds up his tiny umbrella, wipes his shoes on the café mat, walks in and makes his way over to the Boy With the Book.

His eyes meet beautiful, achingly beautiful, tender, brown ones, 

And he asks,

“We’ve never met but, can we have a coffee or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [we've never met but, can we have a coffee or something?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XZJ5mD6nSU)


	3. Bad Day™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor does all that he can to care for his Yuuri on a particularly bad day.

“Yuuri, I’m home!” Viktor calls from the front door. He shivers as he peels off his winter coat and scarf, shaking the snow from his shoulders. “Yuuri?”

He walks through the living room before seeing their (god he loved that. ‘Their’ bedroom) bedroom light on. He pops his head through the doorway and sees a small bundle curled up under the blankets. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispers as he circles the bed before sitting on the edge, in front of his love. Yuuri's awake, his eyes red and glistening from tears, “Oh my Yusha, what happened?” Viktor pushes the hair away from Yuuri’s forehead gently, knowing that Yuuri sometimes can’t handle much physical contact while in this state. But Yuuri leans into the touch instead.

“Just a bad day.” 

“A bad day or a ‘Bad Day’?” Viktor raises his hands to make air quotes.

Yuuri closes his eyes and sighs, “Second one.” 

“What would you like me to do, solnyshko?”

“You’re already doing fine. This is more than enough.”

“Hmm...” Viktor taps his finger on his lips before standing up, “I’ll be right back, Love, don’t worry.” 

Yuuri feels even more drained the moment Viktor steps out, but he knows not to worry. He would come back. He would come back and Yuuri can just hold onto him and he'll fall asleep and tomorrow will come and everything will be okay. Everything will be okay it’ll be— 

“Whew! Got it!” Viktor’s voice fills the room and before Yuuri has the chance to see what he’s doing, a sudden weight hits his body.

“What—“ 

“Two afghans, three pillows, and my biggest sweatshirt. Sit up, love.”

Yuuri does as he’s asked and Viktor moves around him so fluidly, Yuuri swears he looks like he’s on the ice. He gently places the sweatshirt over Yuuri’s head and helps him pull his arms through the sleeves and (really, Viktor, I can do this on my own) Yuuri feels more secure already. It smells like vanilla and cinnamon, Viktor’s current body wash. 

Next, the pillows are placed behind him just before Viktor wraps the biggest, softest afghan around Yuuri’s shoulders and places the second one over his lap. 

“Now don’t move. I have some finishing touches.” Viktor taps Yuuri’s nose with his finger and walks out of the room once more. He hears a few dishes being moved around in the kitchen, and then a few minutes of silence, Viktor rustling around, and Makka’s paws tapping on the hardwood floors. 

‘What is he up to?’ Yuuri thinks to himself as he pulls the blanket around himself tighter. 

Viktor walks back into the room and looks at Yuuri with a sad smile on his face. Two mugs, a blue one with little brown poodles all over and a pink one to match, are in his hands, along with a DVD case. He places the mug in Yuuri’s hands and kisses his forehead. 

“It’s chamomile tea with honey, is that okay?”

“Mm,” Yuuri takes a sip and nods, “Thank you Viktor.” 

Viktor’s smile grows a bit, which in turn puts a smile on Yuuri’s face, which just makes Viktor’s smile beam even more and wow they’re so in love how do they function.

“Just one more thing to do and then I’m climbing into that bed beside you and holding you all night. Sound good?”

“Perfect.” 

Viktor kneels beside the DVD player and pops in the disc. The Studio Ghibli logo appears on the screen and Yuuri’s chest aches already. He always watches a Ghibli movie to calm down when he can. Though he’s never watched one with Viktor other than Howl’s Moving Castle. 

Just as the menu pops up, Viktor’s arm wraps around Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri immediately rests his head on Viktor’s shoulder. They fit together so perfectly, they’re puzzle pieces specifically cut to fit each other. 

“Viktor, you—we’ve never watched this one together, do you want me to tell you what it’s about?”

“I know it’s about a little witch that works extremely hard at what she does. That she makes everyone happy before herself, that she sometimes throws so much of herself into something that she forgets that she needs to take care of herself as well. I know that this specific little witch has her bad days and can’t understand why, but she always, always finds a way to pick herself up again and come out stronger, because that’s the kind of person she is.”

Yuuri sniffs and blinks back tears in his eyes, “Somehow I don’t think you’re talking about Kiki, anymore.”

And Viktor graces Yuuri’s eyes with the warmest, most loving smile he’s seen yet, and Yuuri wants to burst into tears he’s so in love with this man and he is so loved, so so loved by him, “No, I’m not.” Viktor presses a soft kiss to his lips. It’s warm from the tea and sweet and so full of love and kindness and oh, Viktor is so precious to him. “You’re going to be okay, zvyozdochka. I love you.” 

Yuuri nuzzles his face into the crook between Viktor’s shoulder and neck as the movie begins to play, “I love you, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just for you, my Phichit (or turtle duck or sunshine or precious or what have you~)   
> ❤︎ You are one of the most astounding individuals I know, and I know that you have days that seem impossible to get through, but you always do. And I'm always, always proud of you. You're strong enough to make it through anything, and I'm here to pick you up whenever you need.


End file.
